


[PODFIC] Bromance Isn't Dead

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Epic Bromance, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people first see Lestrade and John together, they assume that they are a couple.</p><p>They're not, though. They're just really epic bros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Bromance Isn't Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyerus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bromance Isn't Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/406543) by [cyerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyerus/pseuds/cyerus). 



> Thank you to missmuffin221 for a wonderful cover! [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6323302)

This is a podfic of cyerus' Bromance Isn't Dead

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x08t86p0s66itcj/Bromance_Isn't_Dead.mp3) to download mp3

Please feel free to leave comments, I'd love to hear from you!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'Bromance Isn't Dead' by cyerus read by sevenpercent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323302) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
